What Happens to a Pissed Robert w Stress Build Up
by Kitsuryuu
Summary: Robert has had a bad mroning. Enrique stole the last cookie from him. Enrique is going to be punished. (Enrique Robert) Majestics


NOTE: The Majestics are living with the Blade breakers in a large house. Because of Kenny's insistence Tala and Bryan came over and soon was living with them. Then Kevin came having no place to stay while studying in Japan. So the setting is in Japan.  
  
DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID THIS FIC WOULD HAVE REALLY BEEN ON AIR!  
  
Robert Jurgen was not having a good morning.  
  
It started way before he even woke up.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
"Shush up." Johnny whispered to Tyson who was standing behind him. They were in Robert's room, standing over Robert's bed, were Robert was so innocently asleep.  
  
Too bad for him that he didn't lock his room before dozing off.  
  
Tyson snickered and placed a hand over his mouth to muffle it.  
  
"Can't help it. His face is going to be priceless." He snickered.  
  
"I know. Is the camera ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Johnny grinned and hoisted a large bucket. The contents inside gave a slight splash.  
  
Cold water, ICY cold water. It was not original but it was pure evil, and as an added bonus, Robert was not a morning person.  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1~!"  
  
"HEAVE- HO!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"ARGHHH!!! BLOODY HELL!!! JOHNATHAN! TYSON! YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
Johnny skidded out the room and into the hall narrowly missing Oliver who stood outside when he heard the scream. Tyson followed behind him.  
  
"Wohoo! Johnny you rule!" Tyson shouted gasping for breath in between the laughing.  
  
Johnny sniggered and nodded, "This ain't over yet! Run!"  
  
The two set off running and laughing maniacally.  
  
"Huh? What on earth iz going on here?" Oliver wondered out aloud.  
  
He peeked in and almost got barreled by a half naked Prince of Germany.  
  
"Yowza! Watch it Robert!" Oliver yelled stumbling backwards.  
  
The German gave him a glance. Oliver then noticed his friend was topless and dripping wet with messy hair.  
  
'Hot!' he grinned inwardly.  
  
Robert glanced down the left and right hall, "Oli where exactly did the brats go."  
  
The French guy almost didn't answer; he was too busy staring at the beads of water rolling down Robert's firm chest and downwards to six- pack abs to disappear beneath dark blue pajama bottoms.  
  
"Oliver!" Robert said impatiently.  
  
Oli looked up, "Johnny and Ty? Um, Right I'd say."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~ END FLASHBACK ~~  
  
Robert sighed and glared across the dining table to Johnny and Tyson.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" he asked coldly.  
  
Johnny raised his hands in mock surrender, "Chill Rob. We didn't get anything. Someone," he threw a Look at a sheepish Tyson, "forgot to put film in the camera."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No harm Ty, we'll get him next time."  
  
Robert's eyes twitched, "There won't be a next time!" he roared.  
  
"Calm down!" a voice suddenly said.  
  
Max came in frowning at the three, "What's going on? I can't sleep because of the racket you three are making."  
  
The other three gaped at Max; he wasn't normally in a bad mood. He was also wearing only a boxer and a bathrobe on top.  
  
"Um... sorry Maxie." Tyson said.  
  
"Got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Johnny asked bluntly.  
  
Kai suddenly came in, like Max he had a cross look on his face.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to get back on the mood when there is a ruckus going on?" he growled looking like he was about to kill someone or two someone.  
  
Johnny and Tyson blushed bright red and wore sheepish grins.  
  
"Sorry Kai." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Look on the plus side, you got to the breakfast table before Tyson finished eating all the food." Johnny said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Kai growled sitting beside his Koi.  
  
Robert shook his head and thought, 'I guess I'm not the only one who's had it bad this morning.'  
  
The rest of the household soon filed in. The rest of the Blade breakers, half of the Majestics and Tala, Bryan and Kevin.  
  
"Hey! Good Morning!" Enrique greeted as he flopped down on his chair.  
  
He was met with two blank stares, two irritated ones, an annoyed one, two sheepish ones, a glaring one and two icy cold ones.  
  
"Um... S-o! Oli what happened to you this morning, you look dazed when I bumped into you." The Italian asked Oliver nervously.  
  
Oli threw him a smirk, "I saw Robert half naked this morning." He said innocently.  
  
Kai's eyebrow shot up.  
  
Tala and Bryan looked from their meal.  
  
Max and Rei shot him a surprise look.  
  
Johnny and Tyson burst out laughing.  
  
Kevin and Chief shot up straight and stared at Robert.  
  
Robert blushed like crazy and glared at Oliver.  
  
"Oliver Les Demonde!" he yelled.  
  
"What happened exactly?" Tala asked quietly.  
  
"He ran out of hiz room, soaking wet and toplezz."  
  
"Oli..." Enrique choked out. "Did you get a picture?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Enrique groaned, "So much for blackmail."  
  
Johnny and Tyson both slumped, "That's what we were trying to do."  
  
Robert gave them all glares, which would have worked if it were not for the pink blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You guys are so... uncoth."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You did look hot when you rushed out half- naked. Like you just had some steaming sex." Oliver said sweetly.  
  
Robert choked; the others including Tala and Bryan sniggered.  
  
"What do you think Robert's position will be seme or uke?" Tala asked.  
  
"Seme." Bryan answered.  
  
"Really?" Kai looked surprise. "I'd say uke since he doesn't have any experience."  
  
"I have experience but why am I uke Kai?" Max asked sweetly.  
  
"Superiority Max. Can't beat that." Kevin answered.  
  
"GAHHH!!! I am not hearing this! You lot are so ill- mannered." Robert yelled and stomped out.  
  
"Why Rob? Getting hot and bothered?" Enrique called out teasingly.  
  
~~ LIVING ROOM ~~  
  
"Damn the whole lot!" Robert muttered as he dropped onto the couch gracefully.  
  
He stretched out thinking about the morning events and wondering why the hell did he agree to live in one fraternity with a bunch of perverts. He eventually dozed off in the middle of swearing Oliver's being to hell and back.  
  
He was dreaming about how he ended up in an alternate dimension with proper, stiff people like himself who enjoy chess and books (okay he lied, he was actually dreaming of being seme with a certain uke at his mercy) when he felt a small dribble on his chest.  
  
Robert stood up a bit, mused and sleep- disoriented and looked down his chest.  
  
"Amour. What are you doing here?" he asked picking up the little Scottish terrier that belonged to Enrique.  
  
'What a name! Amour, Love who but Enrique would call their dogs that.'  
  
Suddenly he realized what exactly was the dribble on his chest.  
  
"AMOR!!!"  
  
~~ Kitchen ~~  
  
"ENRIQUE!" Robert yelled, he entered the kitchen t-shirt gone and chest cleaned from urine.  
  
Enrique straightened up from where he was looking under the table.  
  
"Oh! Hey Rob! Have you seen Amour anywhere it's his breakfast time and..." Enrique said.  
  
"I've seen him! He was on my chest! Just a minute ago! He urinated on me."  
  
Choked laughter swam to his ears. He glared at the rest still sitting on the dining table.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked.  
  
Enrique waved his arms, "You didn't hurt my puppy, did you?"  
  
Robert gave him an indescribable stare. "Puppy? You're puppy just peed on me and ..." he stopped abruptly staring at Enrique.  
  
"... What?"  
  
"What are you holding Enrique?"  
  
Enrique looked down surprised at the sudden question. The confusion cleared as he grinned nervously at his slightly taller friend.  
  
"Um... Robert I can explain."  
  
Robert moved forward and trapped Enrique between the wall and him. His arms landed just above Enrique's shoulders.  
  
He leant close enough to whisper in his ear. "I just woke up to cold water, got teased and ridiculed, humiliated myself and got peed on by your dog."  
  
"I..."  
  
"And now, you got the cookie, the last cookie I saved from the cookie jar. You were about to feed it to the dog, correct?"  
  
Baby blue orbs stared straight into red- brown eyes, "What if I was?"  
  
Robert gave him a sexy grin; oblivious of the stares they were getting form their attentive audience.  
  
"I want it. I'm hungry."  
  
"Like I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Maybe I can persuade you."  
  
Without hesitation and warning, lips met lips.  
  
Enrique gasped as the warmth of Robert's lips found his own. He never felt like this before in all kisses he had. Before he could even register he felt Robert nipping at his bottom lip and licking at his upper one.  
  
'By God! Where did he learn to kiss like that?'  
  
With a groan he opened his mouth to the invading tongue. Robert immediately dug in to taste more of Enrique.  
  
'I'm just suppose too peck him, surprise him and grab the cookie, and get revenge. Not snog him!' Robert's good side yelled.  
  
His libido yelled back, 'Awww! Get laid damn you!'  
  
After about an eternity they parted both gasping for air. Robert stared at Enrique, his flushed face, his pink, swollen lips, and his wide blue eyes...  
  
"Forget the cookie, I want a full desert." Robert growled.  
  
He bent down and carried Enrique bridal style upstairs.  
  
The cookie crumbled to the ground.  
  
Everyone stared at it.  
  
Tyson broke the silence, "Only for a cookie..."  
  
"That was... wow." Kevin murmured.  
  
Bryan was just staring wide- eyed at the floor.  
  
Oliver nodded knowingly, "It iz all the strezz and anger build up, he had to releaze it zometime. I told you Robert could be hot."  
  
"I win." Bryan said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His going to be the seme."  
  
~~ OWARI ~~ 


End file.
